eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Thought of the Day
Suggestions Why is there a cap of 70 quests in your journal, 'specially after Kunark? Cluny 23:35, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Used on January 7th, 2008. --Kodia 14:24, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :I want one of those!!! A Cap of 70 Quests would probably be super stylish. What I really want is a kitten-ear helmet, but I will settle for that cap. --Whyff 20:02, 8 January 2008 (UTC) "They are adds. Ignore them." Somewhere in the top 10 list of things you never want to hear your main tank say.--Milaga 09:32, 10 April 2006 (W. Europe Daylight Time) What is the purpose of having the Royal Antonican Guard Faction? I mean, usually factions DO something somewhere along the way in the game, but there is absolutely nothing that affects this faction. Well, spare the one quest in the caves. :i was told once that it is/was used on pvp for the guards, since killing the guards happens alot more there, no idea. but yeah, almost every toon i have has -19950 faction with the faction --Uberfuzzy 06:10, 7 January 2008 (UTC) "I play on the PVP server, Venekor, and it has little to do with killing the guards. You get faction with the Royal Antonican Guard from killing Freeportians, and having enough faction with them lets us Qeynosians buy special PVP weapons."--68.80.230.148 20:29, 8 January 2008 (UTC) I thought it was 75 quests in the journal? --Melf 21:45, 8 January 2008 (UTC) 3rd January, 2008 Will they ever increase the limit cap on the number of housing items you can have? :Amen to that one! I just capped out on my housing item limit (yeah, too many frostfell items maybe, lol) and am now forced to upgrade from the currently-easily-affordable 3 room house I have in SQ to a less-affordable-but-not-unmanageable 5-room house. The problem there isn't the status or plat cost to buy, it's the status cost to upkeep. ...Which reminds me, I need to get back to harvest-farming! =P (Not "farming" farming, but spending all my time trying to harvest rares -- I need status-reduction furniture). :: One last thing: Realistically, it might be hard to keep up a "thought of the day", however a "thought of the week" but in the header tagline (where it currently says "Happy Holidays and Happy Frostfell everyone!") might be a viable option. Something to consider... : Mysterious drake 18:33, 3 January 2008 (UTC) You might be interested in this post on the SOE forums concerning housing item limit caps then. As for every day getting a thought of the day, I don't think it's possible either. But, it's more possible on those days when we don't have news we're posting to players. It may be more likely that it will be a thought of the week, but we'll see how this works out for now at every couple of days. More suggestions are always good. :)--Kodia 18:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the link, Kodia... I've never quite gotten the hang of the SOE EQ2 Forums. There's just so much there, that I find it hard to sort through (and trust myself to search through). Also, I wanted to say that I think the "Random Musings" switch is (a) a great name, which doesn't imply any timely updates and (b) is posted in a nice spot on the front page! Keep up the great work! -- Mysterious drake 06:16, 4 January 2008 (UTC)